


you sigh low tonight [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You fight a lot, you're so alone" (c) Vaka - Sigur Rós. Based on "Five a.m. London Time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you sigh low tonight [video]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five a.m. London Time (Пять утра по Лондонскому времени)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12847) by eliah.jan (translated by LaSuen). 



> Big hug for eliah.jan for waiting. El, you probably forgot about my plan to make this vid, but a year after I actually made it. Thank you for your fic, and really, thank you for everything. You know for what.  
> Thanks to translater, because it's pretty big amount of work to translate Russian fic to English. And your translation is amazing. All my feelings (c)

**Title:** you sigh low tonight  
 **Author:** be_cum (Безумная Сумасшедшая)  
 **Fandom:** Sherlock BBC  
 **Music:** Vaka - Sigur Rós  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
 **A/N:** _you fight alone, you're so alone" (c) Vaka - Sigur Rós_  
 **Warning:** This is 1x2 AU  
 **Dedicated to:** eliah.jan. Just thank you.  


** **


End file.
